


As  Long as I Can

by Dragon_Maiden



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, Grinding, Jealousy, Kissing, Moaning, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Maiden/pseuds/Dragon_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inquisitor is stuck in  Fallow Mire, could  be bad for  health? If so what will her companions do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As  Long as I Can

**Author's Note:**

> A thanks to all my readers thank you for all your kudos. Just a reminder I love comments so feel free to hit me.
> 
> Again thanks

"By the gods, could we have left any slower" Bi carried on her tone harsh and curt with those around her. Bijaka's foul mood had come after a full night drenched in rain in the Fallow Mire, it's undead never fully resting. Bags hung under her lavender hues. Her face pulled back in a scowl as they treaded over another hill on there way back to Skyhold. Her back was not it's usual straightness she was humped over slightly as sweat covered her brow.

Her companions had never seen her like this and had quietly debated the situation once or twice when she had to rest due to exhaustion. "What's up quizzy's? She's more angry then a bees nest" said Sera, the Iron Bull merely shrugged with a response. "Boss is tired, we've been in and out of Skyhold for weeks now. Something's bound to give" Sera crossed her arms over her chest "well if shite would stay put she wouldn't have too" she said clearly aggrivated. "Her being bossy is making me moody, somebody fix it or there getting an arrow to the eye" Sera remarked pulling out a arrow. 

Solas shook his head his staff lowering Sera's arrow "we can grab a hart at the next camp, get her to Skyhold quicker." The others seemed please with the apostates plan. Sera crossed solas staff and leaned in before Bi came into view. "Now now Eggy, don't try getting all in the quizzys pants now, k. I've an arrow for that too "she said raising her eyebrows at him. Bull merely laughed to himself as Bi joined them again. "What's going on now" she asked an edge so clear in her voice. 

The three companions merely shrugged and let there moody inquisitor take point. 

At the nearest camp available. . .

Bi had fallen asleep with ease within the confines of her tent. The three companions waited outside it was clear into noon now and still pouring. Solas ventured into the tent, finding the Inquisitor haphazardly strewn about her sheets. He bare legs pulled up into herself. "Inquisitor?" Solas tried to rouse her from her sleep. But he was becoming worried, gently he placed his hand touching her skin. His eyes went wide a catch in his throat she was burning up. 

Exiting the tent Solas wore a solemn expression his body rigid. "She's acquired a fever, we need to move her to Skyhold. The healers there are more adapt at this" Solas moved his form lingering beside the tent, a hand pulling back the flap gently to peer inside. His gaze still revealing nothing as the flap closed. Sera and Bull exchanged glances "it can't be helped, guess we're saddling up. I'll inform the guards" Sera watched Bull make his way towards the soldiers.

Her gaze settling on the silent Solas "some help you are with all your elfy magic and all that piss" she said mockingly as she leaned against a wooden pole. Solas gaze narrowed but he gave Sera no response, to which she smiled triumphantly. But as a low moan escaped the tent, her gaze quickly shifted to worried, frustration tight in her lithe frame. "There packing us some supplies and readying us some rides, but who's riding with boss?" Bull questioned as he reappeared at their sides. With that Solas finally responded "I will, I can keep her stable at least till we can get to the healers in Skyhold." Sera opened her mouth to respond but Solas was already within Bi's tent gathering her within his arms. 

The red heart took lead with Solas and Bi astride it. She sat across his lap head buried into the crook of his neck. Solas left hand on her lower back keeping her pressed close to him. Sera at their left, Iron bull at their right the group moved through the Mire. Bi's small breaths were short and rhythmic as her chest rose and fell in time with his own. 

Solas could almost hear her thumping heartbeat beneath his fingertips as his hands delved into her raven colored locks. His thumb drew small circles into her neck. Small hands buried under his clothes her cold tips seeking his warmth. Solas bit back a curse holding Bi closer to me. She shivered gentle releasing a sigh. "Ma seranna's Solas" Bi whispered moving her face deeper into Solas' neck, taking his warmth with greed. 

Solas couldn't hide the slight rumble in his chest, she was effecting him. He paled slightly praying they would reach Skyhold soon. Bi was still and quiet in his grasp. 

Finally the group had made it to Skyhold, Solas pulled the red hart to a stop. Bull was at his side, his large hands already on Bi lifting her from his lap. She moaned gentle at the loss of her source of warmth. "Solas"she whined weakly her head peeking out from Bulls frame. The healers rushed around them, there workings staying' even before Bi hit a bed. 

The companions had been pushed aside as the healers went to work on Bi. Each sharing a look of worry and discomfort. Solas strayed from the group, hiding in the rotonda trying to avoid everyone; sulking. "Any improvement Spy Master?" Called Dorian his tone full of worry. "A fever remains and she refuses to wake but the healers say she is responding to the treatment" Leliana responded as she leaned onto the rail. Solas could hear the slight creak of the wood from above. "Hmmm, I see hopefully a few more days and she'll be right as a daisy" Dorian jokes trying to cover his growing concern. Leliana merely hums in agreement before heading off to deal with other duties. 

Silence echoed of the rotunda walls which Solas merely glared at. His door open letting the cool air flow through. "You know you could check on petals?" Solas turned to see the stone child looking back at him with a smirk. Before Solas could respond "I just figure now that we're sorta keeping watch over her in shifts" he said turning his back heading back to his usual table. Before Solas could think he was already on his feet heading down the hall. "Of course, I can get some reading done while I wait" he said making excuses for himself. 

Varric merely smiled watching Solas figure walk down the hall absent a book. Varric smiled "whatever say chuckles. Solas heartbeat raced within his chest. Confusion and jealousy wedged itself in his chest at the scene he came upon. Cullen stood at the side of Bijaka’s bed his leathered finger tracing a line down her jaw. Solas didn't need to see his face to know what he was thinking. The rumbling monster in his chest was paving a path in its cage watching Cullen touch Bi. A loud thud hit the wooden steps causing Cullen to spin on his heel his eyes wide with surprise as his gaze landed on the apostate. 

"Solas, by the maker man don't sneak up on me" he said the red increasing around his throat. "Solas merely smiled bowing his head to the Commander. "Apologies Commander I had slipped and righted myself "he said moving opposite of him. "Right well, I'll be off send word when she has had some changes" Solas nodded at the request watching Cullen retreat. With that Solas sat at Bi's side, silent with his conflicting feelings. 

It had been hours and Bi showed no major changes, each companion and friend had come and gone. Everyone was doing what they could. Some were researching, some keeping the hold in working order. But Solas he remained at her side, the ever silent guard. His long fingers holding onto her tiny hands. She stirred gently her lavender eyes peeking out gently from her languid lids. 

"Bi? "He whispered his hand drawing circles along her skin. "Too hot" she mumbled trying to shift from the last blanket that covered her. Solas was in awe she had final spoken. But as he pulled the cover back he quickly placed it back, the tips of his ears pink. Bi had laid under this blanket in only her smalls and here he sat like a child embarrassed. He was feeling more and more foolish when it was coming to Bi. He sighed leaning down so he could be level with her. "I can't remove your cover, you're not decent" he remarked gently. She whined gently wanting the cover removed but not having the strength to do it herself. 

Bi pouted as she gripped her hardest onto Solas "then cover me. But remove this damn blanket" she demanded her voice weak as she tried to appear strong. "As you wish" he responded pulling the cover back. He had to swallow the lump forming in his throat as his eyes drank in her tanned skin seeing the traces of scars. Defenceless and weak,no other time was she more vulnerable. And never had he wanted to sink down to his knees and touch her skin. His breathing increased watching her near naked form. Short still breaths as he tried to fight his sinful urges. 

Some of Bi's senses had returned with the cool air but seeing Solas look at her like that. Like a dessert you shouldn't eat. It was making her warm even in her weak state. "Solas sit please" she begged finally feeling more awake than she had the past few days. "I'm fine where I was" he replied curtly. A smirk formed along her mouth at his response. 

"I'm sure but I wish to hear you read, I'm bored and would rather you be closer as we don't have to alert the whole place I'm improving. You know they'll swarm me" she said giving him a sweet smile. He sighed sitting next to her defeated. He shouldnt, it was a bad idea to be so near something that tempted him. As his weight settled and granted greater view of the inquisitor. He stiffened slightly as she rolled onto her side her head resting in his lap. 

"Ma seranna's Solas" she whispered gently her warm flesh seeping into his clothes, making Solas wish he was as bare as she was. Looking down at his lap he could see the edges of Bi's vallaslin, the slight scar along her ear and cheek. His hand twitched betraying him. She peered up at him her head leaning into his stomach. A small smile on the edge of her lips "you can just have your hand here since I'm invading your space" she sighed in relief as she placed his hands on her warm shoulder. Solas had to mentally check himself to keep his breathing normal. 

Quietly for a few hours Solas sat reading to Bi her form curled up to his. His hand now lingered in between her shoulder blades ever so often he would feel her shiver as he alternated pressure and touch against her skin. Small breathy sighs and mews, we're reward enough that he couldn't back track now. Even his gaze had become brazen lingering further down her back. He was painfully in want, of need of Bi. But she slept soundly recovering her health he wouldn't try anything while she was weak. It was his mind he couldn't help from wondering what she would sound like against his demonstration of worship of her body. The feel of her skin against his as he held her to him. His breathing was increasing again. His gaze moving above them as he wishes for strength.

"Should I call the healers for you Solas? You seem a little flush" Bi said her tone soft and sleepy. Solas eyes shot open as he tried to regain himself as he moved to peer down at her. Before he could think she had moved. Her face inches from his, her hands against his chest her body atop his leg. The heat of her core burning him where the two met. Solas let out a sigh letting the book fall from his grasp as he went to move her from such close proximity. But only found a hold on her bare waist as he peered into her face. 

Bi hummed her approval at the feel of his touch. "You still have a touch of a fever, I should l"before he could finish soft lips collided with his. Soft and gentle her tongue licking at his, asking for passage. With a stifled moan he granted her passage, the velvet warmth of her tongue as it collided with his own was almost too much for Solas. His grip solid as he pulled her closer her beasts mashed to his chest. Her core snug onto his thigh, a slight our escaped as she rolled her hips against his thigh. 

The hand that had lingered and waited so long now roamed free now taking hold of its prize. Bi let out a throaty moan breaking there kiss as Solas hand squeezed her ass, holding her to him. "Ar enfanim glandival" (I fear to wish) he whispers against her lips. Her hands reaching up his chest to finger his neck gently. "I'm here"she says with a smile. Pulling back gently to look down at his face. 

"You care for me, time and time again. You challenge me, awaken me. How could I not?" She smiled shyly. A expression between pain and a smile fluttered across Solas face. "I understand completely" his hands reaching up to cup her face. Bi nuzzled into his touch a sweet smile along her lips. His thumb grazing her bottom lip her tongue flicking out to cares the pad of his finger. Another rumble through his chest. 

Bi's shoulders slumped suddenly her breathing a little harder Solas watched her thoughtfully. "You still need your rest ma vhenan'ara" (my hearts desire).Bi smiled weakly and nodded cuddling into his neck. "Please stay a little longer" she whined with a past. Solas merely smiled and nodded his hands wondering over her warm flesh. "I'll start as long as I can" he whispered.


End file.
